


【奎八】现场直播

by TSCX1211



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSCX1211/pseuds/TSCX1211
Summary: 承接上篇独家采访🗞，设定是当红艺人金珉奎隐退多年后携妻子参加采访后的故事。本篇部分内容会以其“夫人”的视角来阐述报道播出后发生的事情🧐🧐
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【奎八】现场直播

全糖无虐点🍬 5000+

承接上篇独家采访🗞，设定是当红艺人金珉奎隐退多年后携妻子参加采访后的故事。本篇部分内容会以其“夫人”的视角来阐述报道播出后发生的事情🧐🧐🧐。

————————————————

一周后，编辑后的文字采访和特别视频同时放送。霎时间引起一片轰动，饭圈炸开了锅，路人赞叹爱情故事并狂吃柠檬，克拉们一夜之间哭成泪人，哀嚎的同时还不忘对着短短的视频留口水。各种各样的说法和猜想浮现在社交媒体上，讨论的问题还是对故事女主人的种种猜想。因编辑后采访内容模棱两可的描述，在感叹金珉奎浪漫爱情故事的同时，媒体依旧没有证据锁定那位“夫人”的真实身份。

好奇心和利益驱使的媒体，接二连三的的骚扰着seventeen其他成员，企图从他们对于金珉奎采访内容的感想里寻找到更多的线索。

S.coups:“哈！狗崽子现在知道感谢我了？当时他交给我的那条狗哦～简直和他一样闹腾，每天都要遛，不遛就要闹，真的烦都烦死我了。哈？你说什么？活动期间恋爱？你自己没好好看采访内容吗！人家都说了年纪小！没谈没谈没谈！我作为seventeen的总队长很负责任的告诉你我们全体成....”

净汉（正在休假中，唯一回复）：不清楚，不知道，有事问队长去。

Joshua：“嗯是的没有错，当时听到他们要来我的故乡办婚礼，我真的特别高兴。能亲眼看到我最好的朋友一生最幸福的时刻，我真的无比感动。哦对了，顺便说一下，我们度假村现在也承接各种类型的婚....”

Jun：“等等等，你们问题太多了...什么？我帮的忙？和我关系好？是不是中国人？有没有和我谈过！？....哈....！诶！我就不告诉你们。你们猜啊。”（记者批注，之后的所有问题文俊辉先生均以，“你们猜啊”作答）

Hoshi：目前在某封闭式选秀节目当导师无法接受采访，在之后一期的节目里表示自己也很想念成员们，真羡慕有些人能经常见面，

圆佑：拒绝接受采访。在个人SNS上传了一张自己穿着伴郎装的自拍，还有一张失焦的相机照片，大概是拍摄着某婚礼的角落。并附文，“迟到的祝福❤️。”10分钟之后评论“有我当伴郎的婚礼怎么会不幸福😊”

WOOZI：“真的很高兴啊当时，是我这十几年来最感动的事之一。当时特意做了首歌送给他们，婚礼用的所有背景音乐也是我做的。”（媒体和粉丝都表示非常的想听，被woozi以私人礼物不外传的理由拒绝了。）

DK：“啊，问我是谁啊。阿尼啊~当然不能告诉你们啦，他们不愿意公开我怎么可能说出来嘛。两个都是我那么好的朋友，以前受了那么多苦最后终于走到一起真的很不容易。啊？哪国人？...哎呀我都说了我不会说的...”

胜寛：“哎一古！现在知道谢谢我了，当时走的那么爽快哈~？公司一堆问题要帮他解决就算了，晚上打电话还要帮他出谋划策。金珉奎你真的应该好好感谢我！！！没我你说不定第一天就被狗仔抓出来了！！没我你当时....”

Vernon：“老实说我当时是最后一个知道的，哇~！真的完全没有发现，我也是等哥离开韩国之后才从别的成员那里听到的。真的，哇~！我当时对珉奎哥，真的，respect！”

Dino：“哈...其实我早就发现了，珉奎哥在别人那啥态度我不知道，在我这简直暴露的一清二楚。我都没想到他们居然都那么迟钝，我白当了这么久的工具人诶，白受了那么多年的委屈呜呜呜...”

随着成员们一个接一个或多或少的回复，目光逐渐转移到了一直未做声的徐明浩身上。其实从采访报道出现的第一天，就有CP粉开始大肆的传播旧糖，还有从这些年徐明浩活动的细节里扒出一些和采访内容贴合的疑似证据。但由于在徐明浩回国发展的数年里，给予观众的印象都是已经和这个曾经的挚友决裂了，所以当许多CP粉提出这样大胆的猜想时，也并没有多少人当真。

但随着时间的推移，越来越多的人觉得，虽然很不可置信，但真的找不到比徐明浩更贴近金珉奎采访中描述的对象了。在加上全员都做出了回应，唯独他徐明浩不做声这种不自然的举动。甚至有媒体也开始怀疑分析，这位让人捉摸不透神秘人物会不会真的是看似绝交了的队友 :

徐明浩。

种种质疑朝着徐明浩扑面而来，工作邮箱里每天堆积着看不完的邮件，甚至还能收到文网民转发过来的证据贴并嘲讽到“哈哈哈哈哈，他们好能扒啊。你要是自己不出来否认，不如招了得了”气的徐明浩直接把手机摔到金珉奎脸上。

“哎...怎么了嘛...”金珉奎拿起徐明浩的手机，点开了文俊辉转发的帖子看了起来。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈蛮厉害的诶，他们猜的几乎和发生的一模一样哦！”

“你还笑，还笑...都是因为你啊，我现在怎么办啊”徐明浩看着嘿嘿傻笑的金珉奎气不打一处来，挥着拳头就凑到金珉奎身上，没想到被金珉奎一把抓住了手臂，被拖拽着整个人坐进了金珉奎怀里。

“明浩...你真的很不想公开吗...”刚刚还在嬉皮笑脸的金珉奎不闹腾了，一边整理徐明浩凌乱的刘海，一边深情的望向徐明浩的眼睛。

“emmm...至少还不是现在...我觉得我还没做好准备，那天我看见他们的反应我还是...”徐明浩垂下了头。

“没关系的明浩，没关系的...那现在就出去否定吧...等你什么时候做好准备了都可以”金珉奎温柔的捧起徐明浩的脸。

“嗯...不委屈了好不好，不要这样的表情啦~笑一个~多大的事情嘛~等会就联系下公司让他们安排一下。”金珉奎用脑袋蹭着徐明浩的胸膛，碎发挠的徐明浩痒痒的。

“唉...这能这样了...”徐明浩叹了口气，但愿公司能安排个靠谱点的记者。

录制当天，徐明浩到达现场之后就开始后悔了。也不知道是不是P社诚心想报复自己，到达现场才告知需要开现场直播不说，今天负责采访的记者一看就不是什么善茬。最主要的是，徐明浩认识这个记者，在以前活动的时候见过，依稀记得有人和他说过那位记者的属性是金珉奎女友粉+毒唯。

徐明浩看着繁忙的片场叹了口气...唉...来都来了...

“徐明浩先生你好，又见面了。”看到徐明浩的出现，在椅子上整理材料的记者站了起来。

“啊...是好久不见了”徐明浩谨慎的打量着眼前这位看上去心情就不是很好的女士。

“今天的采访是我负责的，您也不用太紧张。我想我现在和您肯定是一样的想法。”

“啊...？什么想法”

“您也肯定觉得金珉奎很过分吧”记者凑到徐明浩身边小声的嘟囔了一句。

“啊...什？”突然的激烈言语让徐明浩缓不劲。

“就位！30秒之后开始直播”

“啊啊啊这就来，等会我们留在直播内容里慢慢说。”记者对还在发愣的徐明浩点了点头，就走向了镜头前。

徐明擦了擦自己额头上的汗珠。“完蛋了，今天凶多吉少。”

“Hello，大家好啊！欢迎来到我们的直播间，今天我们邀请到的，是seventeen组合的成员徐明浩先生~，明浩和大家打个招呼呗”

“Hello大家好，好久不见，我是徐明浩”灯光打在面前有点刺眼，或许是有段时间没有面对镜头，又或许是已经预知到今天要撒一天的慌。徐明浩久违的感受到了紧张。

“真的很久没有见过您了，粉丝们都很想念您。久违的出现在镜头前，您会不会觉得紧张呢”

“啊哈哈哈...确实有点，这样正式的直播确实很久没有过了”

“哈哈哈哈虽然有点不好意思，但接下来的问题估计还是会让您紧张一会。”说着，记者翻动着手里的题词卡。

“我想您很久未露面，却在这个时间出现一定是有重要的原因吧”

“是...是的”

“看来因为金珉奎先生的行为您也遭受了很多非议吧，网上流传着您是金珉奎先生的伴侣这种说法也让您非常困扰吧” 记者的语气带着丝丝怨气。

“啊是的...确实让我有些困扰” 徐明浩被记者毫不掩饰的个人情绪弄得有些不知所措。

“果然，我就觉得某些粉丝真的有些许过分了，怎么能把您这样一位热爱事业的艺术家和那种失格艺人放在一起呢。”

“！？他怎么失格了？”徐明浩再次对记者激烈的措辞感到了慌张。

“到现在了，您也不必在为他掩饰了吧。金珉奎先生自己在采访里都透露了，未出道前就和现任暗生情愫，还要你们全体成员帮忙隐瞒，这完全不把成员和粉丝们放在心里啊！！”许是戳到了痛处，记者越说越愤恨。

“哈....倒也没有那么夸张吧” 徐明浩冷汗直冒，完全不知道原来金珉奎的粉丝知晓他已婚之后会是这样恐怖的状态。

“传言都说，您早在seventeen军白期之前就和金珉奎先生决裂了是吧。您放心，我现在完全站在您这边了，以前是我们不了解，现在我们完全理解您的行为。”

“嗯...我们断交已经很长一段时间了...” 理解我什么？徐明浩疑惑不解，但是撒谎还是要继续。

“您之前一定也很难忍受吧...明知道他谈恋爱了还要帮忙掩护。”

“额...还好吧...”徐明浩内心接近崩溃，自己是真的不太会撒谎，而且这个记者的每句话句句都戳着徐明浩心口。

“我最无法置信的是他居然在活动期间，和女朋友共处一室！当时大家都知道在美巡到新泽西期间金珉奎先生都是和您一间房的，请问您当时是怎么处理的啊。”

“额...我当时...当时就自己回去睡觉了呗” 徐明浩汗颜，怎么办？又不能告诉你和他睡一起的就是我啊。

“真是太过分了，拿队友当工具人去和女朋友约会，他真的是太自私了吧”

“...”徐明浩觉得这位主持人已经有点失控，环顾了下片场却没有一个人有叫停的意思。

“很多人猜测，当时两位决裂的原因。其实我也很好奇，您方便透露一下吗？”

“就...我有点烦他了...不是很喜欢他那个人了，之后也不是很合得来。”真实情况其实是以为被甩了，一气之下回了中国疗伤。

“啊...能理解，毕竟被不喜欢的人捆绑着炒CP那么久，是谁都会厌烦的。”

“炒什么？”徐明浩不可置信的望着眼前的主持人。

“炒CP啊，当时seventeen活动期间他不是很喜欢和您一起互动吗，还说什么要和您一起开服装品牌要一起旅行什么的嘛。完全就是拿您当挡箭牌，转移注意力不想被发现恋爱嘛...真是让人恶心，被他一直要求互动真的是辛苦您了这么多年。”

“也没必要这样说吧...”老实说徐明浩已经有些恼怒了，就因为没有证据的传言金珉奎就要被迫接受这些莫须有的骂名，让徐明浩有点火大。更不用说这个事件的另外一位主人公其实就是自己。

“那位夫人，应该也不是什么正经人吧。明知道seventeen当时在上升期还一直纠缠着金珉奎先生，万一暴露了那可是全团一起承担风险啊。seventeen一路走过来有多不容易大家都是有目共睹的。居然还要成员们参加婚礼，真的好不要...好自私啊。” 记者已经因为过激的情绪导致语气里都是抑制不住的愤怒。

“...”一刀一刀被戳着痛处，徐明浩眯着眼睛看着眼前的主持人，意识突然开始恍惚了起来。一万个人里面，有一万种对事物的看法，就像眼前这位一样。将难听的话语和骂名都献给了曾经深爱着的偶像，当然还有那位偶像的现任妻子，也就是自己。徐明浩突然淡然，自己...或许....真的...有那么在乎别人的言语吗？

“您果然有远见，断交的早。居然还为了女人放弃工作，真的没见过这么不负责任的艺人！”

“...” 徐明浩不说话，场面已经算是放送事故了，镜头后工作人员正在商议该如何撤下这位失控的主持人。

“他的那位“夫人”也真是关种呢，退圈就退了，还要挑个时间让金珉奎出来分享恋爱故事。完全就是把粉丝曾经的真心放在地上践踏，真不知道为什么这样的女人还值得金珉奎隐退...” 记者情绪失控已经开始自说自话的对着徐明浩喋喋不休，言语里全是对金珉奎的恶意揣测和对其“夫人”的愤恨指控。

“...”徐明浩看着镜头后乱做一团的工作人员，擦着汗打电话的，疯狂给记者打暗示的，调配仪器打算切断直播的。再转头，是记者那张因怨气扭曲的脸蛋，光在发抖，地在打颤。

45岁，徐明浩的脑海里突然出现了这个数字。

45岁，对啊，自己都已经45岁，想拥有的一切都已经提前实现，要论失去也没什么好失去的了。生活平淡无奇，却也问心无愧。大大方方的说出来，坦坦荡荡的承认又是一件什么难事呢？

徐明浩深吸了一口气，“不如就把事情变的有趣一些吧”

“他真的作为sev...”

“稍微停一下” 徐明浩重新挺直了腰杆，直视着记者。

“啊...不好意思有一些激动了，您想说什么” 记者冷静了下来，镜头后的人群也擦了把汗，以为徐明浩要成为今天的救场的英雄。

“我想问你啊，万一和金珉奎一起生活的那个人，不是你们猜测的那种女人呢”

“啊...？怎么可能啊...那种女人才会做出那样...”

“我说...万一不是女人呢？” 徐明浩注视着有些无助的记者，目光更加坚定。

“啊....？您的意思难道是说...？”

“如果我再和你说，万一真的是我呢？”

霎时间，直播间鸦雀无声。

数秒之后

“哈哈哈哈哈您在开玩笑吧...”

“哈哈哈哈哈当然是开玩笑啦，不过说是和我在搞暧昧的话不就不存在活动期间和异性相处的事情了嘛” 徐明浩一边说着一边打开了裤兜里的钱包，不知道在翻找着什么。

“哎哟您这个玩笑开得有点大...

“啪”

什么东西被拍到了桌子上。

“你看我像是看玩笑的吗！” 徐明浩的眼睛直勾勾的盯着眼前的记者，微怒的语调配上徐明浩几分嘲讽几分凶狠的眼神，记者被看的寒毛直立。

“反正就是一张复印件，留给你们自己研究吧” 徐明浩站起了身，也不在意眼前已经吓的花容失色的记者或是同样惊呆了的节目组。

“今天就这样吧，我先走了，后会有期。”说罢徐明浩拍拍大衣上的褶皱就走出了直播间，留下一片寂静。

事后，娱乐圈再一次沸腾，当天的全部头版头条都是关于这对同组合艺人夫夫的报导。配图是那张徐明浩留在演播室里的结婚证复印件。

观看直播的不仅仅是粉丝和路人，seventeen的成员们其实也全部在线吃瓜，并都在第一时间做出了回应。

S.coups:“好样的！果然还是我们明浩霸气，我都说和异性无关咯，而且他俩那时候也最多是搞个暧昧嘛，这个记者怎么说话这么难听啊。哦对了！！都给我祝福哈！要被我知道谁对他们的事情闲言碎语，我一定会去亲手教育的”

净汉：“我们明浩好厉害啊，我们明浩是最棒的，太酷了，金珉奎要是以后不好好对你，我一定会带着s.coups一起去教育他的”

Joshua：“How could he show his marriage certificate to anyone！？”

Jun：“哈，让你们瞎猜，让你们瞎猜，都猜错了吧。怎么...还想问什么吗？啊？结婚礼物是不是送了两箱螺蛳粉？你也有病吧！”

Hoshi：目前在某封闭式选秀节目当导师无法接受采访。在之后一期的节目里显示一向准时上班的Hoshi老师，居然的请假呆在宿舍看直播，并被拍到哭的稀里哗啦。

圆佑：拒绝接受采访。在个人SNS上传了一组婚礼的照片，照片里有seventeen全员，还有笑的非常幸福的一对新人。并附文“美好的瞬间❤️”，10分钟后评论“记得给摄影师我加钱😎”。

WOOZI：拒绝接受采访。取得同意后公开了送给奎八夫夫的歌曲，并说明“只有真心祝福的人才能听的歌”

DK：“呜呜呜....明浩啊...呜呜呜真的好勇敢，我们八啊，真的很不容易。从以前开始就一个人承受那么多压力，我们八啊真的是...”（记者批注，因为后续DK哭的太伤心导致内容断断续续没有一句话能听的清楚）

胜寛：“哎一古！呜呜呜我们明浩哥啊...大家...真的...切拜...一定要祝福他们，真的...切拜...呜呜呜呜呜”（记者批注，和DK同时接受采访，所以情况同上）

Vernon：“respect！！真的！我还以为明浩哥不会做这样的事情呢，还好担心啊，那个主持人那么凶哥该怎么办呢，真的没想到啊！！我真的太佩服哥了。”

Dino：“明浩哥...真的太勇敢了。唉...本来不想哭的...呜呜呜这些年我也没白受委屈，你们一定要幸福幸福。”

金珉奎开通个人IG，上传了一张和徐明浩牵着手的合影。

“谢谢你，我爱你。”

————————————————————————

谢谢观看😊


End file.
